Better than Video Games
by Anime-Cosplay-fangirl13
Summary: Mello has gotten tired of Matt playing his PSP all the time. Warning: contains Yaoi Boy/Boy


**Matt x Mello One shot**

**(Uke x Seme)**

**A/N: This is my first one short so please read, enjoy, and review. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Matt was sitting on the couch playing his PSP while Mello sat monitoring the cameras. Mello looked at Matt and sighed. Matt looked up at him. "What?" He asked, but

Mello didn't respond. Matt went back to his game.

A few hours later Matt was still playing his game, but now he was lying on his back. Mello walked over to Matt. "Matt, are you done with that level yet?" He asked

annoyed. Matt just ignored him, and continued playing his game. Mello huffed and went into the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a bottle of chocolate

syrup. He walked slowly and quietly over to Matt. Matt stretched and turns off the PSP. "Ok I'm finished now. What do you need, Mello?" He asked looking up. Mello

tried to hide the syrup, but was unsuccessful. Matt looked at Mello oddly. "Why do you have chocolate syrup?" He asked. "No reason," Mello replied quickly. "Sure,"

Matt said sarcastically as he stood up and stretched again. Matt went to take a shower.

About a half an hour later Matt came out wearing only sweat pants. Mello saw him, and turn away quickly before Matt could see him staring. Matt sat on the couch

next to Mello, and grabbed his PSP. Mello sighed annoyed, and took the PSP away from Matt. "Hey what was that for?" Matt asked annoyed. "Come with me," Mello

said as he got up and pulled Matt into the kitchen. "Sit," he commanded. Matt did as he was told. Mello went to the fridge, and pulled the chocolate syrup out. He

walked back over to Matt. "Mello, what are you doing?" Matt asked confused. Mello said nothing, but went behind Matt. He poured some of the syrup into his hand,

and then licked it off letting out a little moan. Matt's eyes went wide at the moan. "M...Mello..." He stuttered, but Mello didn't reply. Next Mello poured some syrup on

Matt's shoulder, and then he licked it off. This time Matt moaned, and Mello smirked. Mello added more chocolate syrup, but this time instead of just licking it off he

sucked it on Matt's shoulder blade. Matt moaned again. "You like it don't you?" Mello asked with a smirk. "Mhm," Matt moaned. Mello smeared more chocolate on

Matt's shoulder and neck then sucked it off slowly. Matt's moan became louder and Mello could see that he was starting to get hard. He moved so he was standing in

front of Matt. Matt looked at him with half lidded eyes. Mello bent down and gave Matt a quick kiss on the lips. He straddled Matt, and kissed him again. Matt kissed

back. He didn't ask Mello why he was doing this he just enjoyed it. He had like Mello as more than his best friend for awhile now, but had never said anything. He

blushed at the thought thankfully Mello's eyes were closed. He felt Mello's tongue asking for entrance, and he opened his mouth more to let Mello's tongue in. Mello

deepened the kiss, and ran his hands over Matt's muscles. Matt moaned into the kiss. Mello started to grind Matt making them both moan. Mello pulled away from

the kiss and smirked at Matt. "So Matt you still want to go back to playing your video game?" Mello asked. Matt shook his head. "Good," Mello said then he kissed

Matt again. He nibbled on Matt's lower lip. Matt moaned and let Mello explore his mouth with his tongue. Mello began to grind Matt again as Matt played with his hair.

Matt pulled away, and took off Mello's shirt. "There that's better," he muttered. Mello stood up. "Lay on the table," he commanded. Matt got up, and lay down on the

table. Mello squirted the chocolate syrup on Matt's chest, and then he licked it off slowly. Matt moaned loudly, and Mello smirked. Mello poured a bunch of syrup into

Matt's belly button, and licked it out. "Oh… Mello," Matt moaned. Mello's smirk got bigger as he repeated the action. Mello pulled off Matt's sweat pants, and boxers.

He poured some of the chocolate syrup onto Matt's length, and then licked it off. Matt moaned loudly. Mello covered Matt's length, and then sucked it off slowly. Matt

tried to push himself farther into Mello's mouth, but his hips were being held down. Mello sucked Matt for a minute, and then pulled away. Matt looked at Mello with

an annoyed yet lustful expression. He got his finger coated with chocolate sauce, and then pushed one finger into Matt's ass. Matt moaned even more. Mello worked

the finger in and out, and then added another finger. He widened Matt's hole until it was ready then he pulled them out. He lubed himself up using the chocolate

syrup, and then pushed his dick into Matt's ass. Matt gripped the sides of the table. Mello grunted as he let Matt get comfortable. When Matt nodded he started to

pump in and out. Matt moaned out his name over and over, which made him go faster and harder. "Ah! Mello!" Matt yelled out as Mello hit his prostate gland. Mello

took one of his hands, and pumped Matt. They were both reaching their climax. "Ah! Mello I'm… going to…!" Matt yelled out as he came. The walls of his ass

tightened around Mello causing him to hit his own climax. Mello pulled out of Matt, and lay next to him. "So was this better than video games?" He asked

breathlessly. Matt nodded, and looked at Mello. "I love you, Mello," he said softly. "I love you too, Matt," Mello replied. They got cleaned up, and then cuddled next to

each other on the couch.


End file.
